worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Xyston Class Star Destroyer
Background (Wookieepedia) The Xyston-class Star Destroyer, also known as the Sith Star Destroyer, was a model of Star Destroyer used by Darth Sidious' Final Order. The Sith fleet consisted entirely of these warships and engaged the Resistance in a battle within the atmosphere of Exegol. They were based on the design of the older Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, with key differences including a larger size, red accents along the hull of the vessel, and a large axial superlaser capable of destroying planets, which took the place of a standard Imperial-class Star Destroyer's main hangar space. Affiliation: First Order, Final Order, Sith Eternal Ship Type: Super Weapon Star Destroyer, Command Ship, Battle-ship, Battle-cruiser Class: Xyston Manufacturer: Kuat-Entralla Engineering First Deployed: 35 ABY Cost To Manufacture: unknonw to assumed to be Billions of credits Crew: 29,585 Gunners: 750 Pilots: 200 Troops: 8,000 Passengers: 24,000 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 475,000 (1B) Command Tower 125,000 (2) Sensor Array (2) 10,000 ea (2) Communication Array 18,000 Hanger 20,000 (4) Main engines 65,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines 20,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(many) 350 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 800 ea Large Airlocks (20) 3,000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 500 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 200 Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (40) 900 ea Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (40) 600 ea Laser Cannon Turrets (40) 400 ea Tractor Beam Projectors () 2,000 ea Dual Turbolaser Artillery Turrets (8) 8,000 ea (5)Shields 70,000 per side (420,000 total) Ar - 18 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of 120mm rounds NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set the ships effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to starfighters or shuttles per turn. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to , and each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by . If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 250 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Hyperspace: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200ly per hour), Class 8 Backup Hyperdrive (50ly per hour) Maximum Range: 6 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 2406m Height: 682m Width: 1172m Weight: Millions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 2.0 Sublight Drive: KDY Destroyer-I ion engine Auxiliary Engine: Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-4 ion engine Power System: Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers Cargo: 50,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (40, 10 forward, 15 right/forward, 15 left/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 30,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 5d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (40, 8 forward, 16 right/forward, 16 left/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - SPACE: 20,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 100km DAMAGE: 2D4x100 to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are disabled RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Laser Cannons (40, 10 front, 10 left, 10 right, 10 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-starfighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - 5km maximum DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 6 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (10, 4 forward, 3 left, 3 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 12,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Dual Heavy Turbolaser Artillery Turret (8, 1 dorsal left/front, 1 dorsal right/front, 2 dorsal left, 2 dorsal right, 1 dorsal left/rear, 1 dorsal right/rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 500,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 250km DAMAGE: 4d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Axial Super Laser (1 Fixed Forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Bombardment SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-installation RANGE - 500 000km maximum DAMAGE: Target Destroyed RATE OF FIRE: 1 every 10 minutes. Takes one full melee to complete the attack. PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +5 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 400 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 90,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +10% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 200 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 400,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 900,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +30% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc COMPLEMENT (Imperial): As a command vessel it did not carry a large complement of ships on board. Just enough to perform boarding actions, transfer of cargo and personnel, and possible planetary actions with troopers only. Tie Fighters - 72 Tie Dagger Shuttles - 24 Other Auxiliary Craft - 50 REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game - various books Star Wars Reference Books